onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
OnePunch-Man Wiki:Image Guideline
These official One-Punch Man wiki guidelines outline acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Using Images *'Abilities and Powers section picture placement:' Images may be placed on either the left or right of an article, except in the case of the Abilities and Powers section in which they should only be placed on the right. This section has an organization on the left side and any images on the left will disrupt that order. *'Image sources:' Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime, and databooks, may be used in the articles. Images from the opening and closing credits of the anime may not be used in the articles (this is because of differences in the art style, as well as inaccuracies and discrepancies in the portrayal of certain characters and/or scenes). Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation, such as Abilities or other action-based techniques. (Preferably use .png images) *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. *While we permit fan images (including fan colorings of manga scans) to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any actual articles. We only use official images for articles. *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around one to two hours to use an image you uploaded. If images are still not used within one to a few days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you have found a use for them. *Do not mark images as your own. Yusuke Murata and ONE and other official sources technically own all images from the manga, anime, and all other One-Punch Man-related merchandise. You can't claim to own what is legally someone else's. *Profile shots should be either face images or upper body. Full appearance goes to the appearance section. Quality *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles and text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed. This may mean physically erasing it yourself or finding a raw video instead of a subbed. TV network logos are not permitted and please avoid including them if possible. *Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Doing so distorts the image from the original intent of the animators and/or Yusuke Murata and ONE. Basically, if you have to do more than resize, crop or erase dialogue, then you're modifying the image too much. *Uploading poor images will result in them being deleted. Naming the photos *The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. *All filenames should be in English. Deletion *Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the delete template. *'Any user' is welcome to add the and tags to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the policies outlined above.